I said I was sorry again
by Someones Girl
Summary: Bare in mind that Gippal hurt Rikku's heart before FFX and now after FFX2 Gippal leaves Rikku's heart again...Please R&R. A Rippal story with mentions of other characters... YRP back in action
1. Chapter 1

This Story sets a few years after FFX-2

**Disclaimer:** I wished I owned Final Fantasy but I don't -sigh- such a shame. Everything belongs to Square Enix...

**Summary:** Gippal has already hurt Rikku's heart by leaving her before FFX, but soon after FFX-2, Gippal leaves Rikku's heart again. A Rippal story! Please R&R

**I said i was sorry... again**

"Gippal, where are you? The workers said you was supposed to be here, eh what's this" Rikku picks up a sphere, on the sphere it has a note attached to it saying "Hi Gippal's girl watch the sphere using my sphere watcher xXx" "What is Gippal thinking of?" and puts the sphere on to the sphere reader. Gippals face pops up "Hey darling princess, I knew you'll be here today but I have gone to the thunder plains to do some work I'll be back soon, so don't worry, this sphere is just to say I love you" and the screen flickered and went black.

_Rikku's pov_

Gippal is so sweet! No wonder when Gippal asked me on the date after the Gullwings spitted up I didn't even think twice before going on the date with him, let alone living with him sigh . Well as Gippal is away for a few days might as well find Yunie, Paine and Tidus haven't seen them for ages, actually thinking back to it I haven't seen them since the Gullwings decided to split up for awhile as there was no missions or anything really! "Yunie here I come!" screams Rikku.

_Gippal's pov_

"Hey Brother, Cid. I'm here what do you want? I don't want to get in a fight I mean we're all Al Bheds. So we shouldn't talk about this over a drink, eh?" I ask, boy I'm nervous, calm Gippal calm! "We don't want to do this Gippal but she is my daughter, I have the right to know who she is seeing. I have a bet if you win you get to see my daughter and I won't make a sound but if you lose you have to keep away from my daughter forever!" chuckles Cid. "Now this bet is not worth going for, I mean I would never go down for a bet but this bet just went a little too far Cid. I'm sorry but it's something I can't say yes for" I said sadly. Brother stepped forward held me by the arms and lifted me up and said "It's not if you want or not want to, you have to do it".

_Rikku's pov_

"Yunie, I'm here, I came to see you" I yelled and pushed the door into Yuna and Tidus's apartment, catching them drool all over each other, hmmm maybe I should wait till someone opens the door for me next time. Yuna turns her head away from Tidus and stares at me "Rikku, nice to see you! How are you then? Tidus get off me!" laughs Yuna, "Hey Gippal's girl come and sit down" chuckles Tidus. "One, Tidus you may not call me Gippal's girl only Gippal can call me that. Two, my name is Rikku. R.I.K.K.U, Rikku" I screamed at Tidus "So what you doing here? I thought you was with Gippal." asks Yuna, so I explained what why I was there and decided to leave tomorrow to look for Paine, but Tidus reminded me to wait till someone opens the door, when I got to Paine's apartment, hmmm wonder why?

_Gippal's pov_

"Fryd? SygaRikku lusa pylg du oui Let yht cyo cra rydac sa? Frydc dra tevvanahla ev E zicd mavd ran? E fuh'd tu drec tyna, E'mm mayja Rikku. Yd maycd cra cdemm mujac sa frah E mayja ran meva.Rikku E Muja oui" _("What? Make Rikku come back to you Cid and say she hates me? Whats the difference if I just left her? I won't do this dare, I'll leave Rikku. At least she still loves me when I leave her life. Rikku I Love you") _I screamed feeling a bit shocked and actully wondered why I was speaking Al Bhed. Brother laughed "Oui cyet cu ouincamv huf, fa'mm keja oui drnaa tyoc vun oui du mayja ran. Dra uhmo fyo Cra'mm ajan veht uid ec drec cbrana frelr femm pa mavd rana eh dra Drihtan Bmyehc, ev cra mujac oui cra'mm lusa yht kad drec" _("You said so yourself now, we'll give you three days for you to leave her. The only way She'll ever find out is this sphere which will be left here in the Thunder Plains, if she loves you she'll come and get this") _Brother tossed the sphere into a hole and covered it back up. " "Gippal, E ruba du hajan caa oui ykyeh. Nasaspan E fyc uhmo bnudaldehk so Rikku, E tuh'd fyhd ran du pa rind _("Gippal, I hope to never see you again. Remember I was only protecting my Rikku, I don't want her to be hurt")_ Cid muttered. "Oui'na rindehk ran huf"_ ("You're hurting her now") _I exclaimed and walked off back to my hovercraft and went off.

_Rikku's pov_

"See ya later Yuna, Tidus. I will miss you both very much it's been great seeing you both, but now I must find Paine. Paine here I come" I yelled "Remember to knock first Rikku!" Tidus reminded me! I set off to find Paine, think she lives on the other side of Beside island why do they live so close while I live with Gippal far far away! Not Fair! Paine, Paine, Paine, wonder what you're doing? This should be the one! It has to be its all black and mysterious! "Hi Paine, I finally came to see you happy?" I announced only to see Paine and Baralai wrapped up over each other against the wall. They stopped and both shot Rikku a look that meant "You shouldn't be here" I crept back out and shouted "I'll come back another time then, I have to go and see if Gippal has come back yet!"

That's it! Short I know but I will update it every weekend I hope anyway XD

Please Review, to give me ideas! Flames accepted if you give me a valid reason

Thanks for the 2 Reviews I got from: Silent-Moonlight and Wolf-of-Insanity really appreciate it :) that's why I came here and changed it a bit :) also correct me on spelling and grammar my weakest point in English actually English is my weakest point I think :p


	2. Chapter 2

Hey hoped you like my 1st chapter, quite pleased with the comments I got :), in fact I'm over the moon I even got comments! I'll keep going!

**Disclaimer:** Do I have to write this out every time? This means I do not own the characters! Happy now you had to make me sad. :'(

Chapter 2 begins here!

_Normal Person's pov_

"Hmmmm I wonder where Rikku is, Hey anybody know where my girls is? No, no, no, I mean where is Rikku?" Gippal shouted at the workers, Gippal was worried, worried about not having my last few days with her, not able to share the best and last days with her, not able to see her... "Gippy! Your girl has arrived!" Rikku screamed, Gippal smiled but with a sadness in his eyes, he was worried what would happen if he told her he had to leave, he was worried what happen if he left the machina, what will happen... "Gippy? Gippal? Your girl is here don't you want to at least say hello? Gippy? Don't look like that, smile, play a prank, do something Gippy!" Rikku had lost her patience and stamped on Gippal's foot which sprung him back to life! "Sorry, Gippal's girl, I'm a bit tired that's all" Gippal explained and he walked off only to whack himself on a pillar before returning to his bedroom.

"Gippal's girl, wakey, wakey, rise n shine! We have fun planned for us!" Gippal said jumping on top of Rikku while she was still sleeping. Gippal sighed Rikku looked so cute when she sleeping, only two days before leaving, only two days before leaving her. "Gippy why are you staring at me?" asked Rikku, Gippal smiled and kissed Rikku on the forehead "Cus I love you, come Gippal's Girl get dressed we have a whole fun day ahead of us" Gippal laughed, but his heart felt bad he had to tell Rikku that he had to leave tomorrow some how.

Gippal and Rikku had fun going around Spira and just having fun with each other, but fun time ends fast and soon the sun was setting, that's when they arrived at the Moon Flow. "Hmmm its so nice here so peaceful so calm so romantic" Rikku whispered into Gippals ear. Her head was laid on Gippal's shoulder and her eyes was closed she was really enjoying the day. "Rikku I have something to tell you" Gippal said softly, Rikku was surprised Gippal never called Rikku, Rikku. "What's the matter?" Rikku asked Gippal sighed "I have to leave." his voice trailed off, "Leave for like another couple of days?" asked Rikku" No Rikku, I'm leaving for like forever..." Gippal's eyes filled with tears but Rikku was already crying, crying her eyes out "Gippal you... sob you big meanie, I thought sob you was sob staying with me forever and now..." Rikku pushed Gippal over and started to beat him up but Gippal did not fight back he was too sad to do anything. He was even sadder when Rikku walked away.

"Have you seen Rikku?" asked Gippal to a worker in the machina, "Has any one seen Rikku" Gippal shouted, he regretted not following Rikku out when she left the Moon Flow. Gippal went up stairs sighing to himself thinking that he would never see her again when he found a sphere left on the table with a note saying "Dear Gippal I know you must have your reasons but I hate you CID'S GIRL". Gippal sighed and placed the sphere in to the sphere player, Rikku's head was in show "Gippal you do not know how much you hurt my heart again, I understand why you left me when you was 16 to fight sin but now, sigh no need to say sorry, I hate you Gippal, I think I'll stay as Cid's girl from now on. I don't want to hear your reason why you have to leave, but I just want to say that no matter how much I hate you my heart still says I love you. But maybe my dad was right for once maybe you are an evil man. Bye." Rikku's face flickered and the screen went blank, Gippal decided to recorded a sphere for Rikku.

Okay I know another short chapter but it was a sad one... keep reading and keep reviewing please!

P.s Please also say if there is any spellings or grammar mistakes xXx


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Getting bored of writing this…. I do not own Final Fantasy, I do not own Final Fantasy, I do not own Final Fantasy. Better?

Chapter 3 here it comes!

Gippal sighed and tossed the third sphere in the bin, he didn't know what to say in the sphere. All he knew was that he loved Rikku and Rikku loved him no matter where they were but she had to have such a protective family. Gippal tried one last time before giving up. And walked to the balcony to tell the workers he was leaving.

"Hey everyone, Gather around I have something to say." Hundreds of people gathered around to all listen to Gippal, their leader.

"Everyone I'm leaving, I'm leaving to another place to start a new life. To start a new life in another part of Spira. I am going because not that I hate you or don't like it here, I am going because I have too and I will be sure to miss you guys, I miss you already and I haven't even left. And also please tell Rikku she would be taking care of this place when I'm gone, I know she would be the best for this role." Gippal sighed waved a hand to signal they could leave and went back to his office. That's when an idea struck him.

Morning had come and Gippal already left Djose temple, that's when Rikku realised she should say good bye to the one she loved.

"Hi, um do you know where Gippal is?" Rikku said to one of the workers

"He left this morning, he said yesterday that this is all yours" The worker replied.

Rikku gasped she looked around; this is all hers she thought, she couldn't believe it! She went to the office to calm herself down when she noticed a thing on the desk. The thing was covered in a cloth saying I'm sorry all over it and a note attached saying " I'm Sorry Rikku, this is all I can give you" Rikku pulled the sheet down to see a miniature sized robot. The robot had an eye patch on it and hair like Gippal it even had clothes like Gippal. Rikku turned the robot on.

"Hi, Cid's girl how are you doing today? My name is Rippal!" the robot said in a tone just like Gippal. Rikku laughed but then she started to cry, she missed Gippal so much.

"Gippal..." whispered Rikku and stared at the robot,

"My name is Rippal, not Gippal, and you are my friend" The robot said. Rikku sighed

"Yeah you are my friend, my only friend here, Rippal." Rikku muttered and left the room to see if she could help with fixing the machines.

"Gippal..., Oh Rikku do you know where Gippal is, we was going to go to Luca together today, do you know where he is?" Nooj asked,

"Oh, he went." Rikku smiled but then she couldn't hold her tears and emotions inside her and she flung her arms around Nooj and cried. A very shocked Nooj did his best to comfort her, after all Nooj had no idea what was happening.

"Noojie where are you" screamed LeBlanc trying to find Nooj, only to find Rikku hugging him and Nooj hugging her back. A very outraged LeBlanc scream stamped her foot and dragged Rikku off Nooj and on to a hovercraft and flew to Beside island muttering through out the whole journey

"Noojie Woojie is mine"

"YUNA, TIDUS! Come and get Rikku as far away from Nooj as possible, I can't have her wrapping her skinny little body around him!" LeBlanc Shouted from outside Yuna and Tidus's front door. Yuna and Tidus rushed to the door and to be greeted by a very angry LeBlanc and a crying Rikku. Yuna and Tidus knew something was not right.

"Um... why don't you come in and have a cup of tea?" Tidus asked and walked in to boil some water, followed by LeBlanc.

"Rikku, what's wrong, eh, come on tell me, what's wrong?" Yuna asked.

"Gippal... he... he left, he isn't coming back he left me, I'm all alone, Yunie all alone" Cries Rikku,

"I'm sorry I didn't know" LeBlanc says, Yuna sighs

"Come on, Rikku, come in" Yuna leads Rikku in the house,

"Um, I think I should leave, there is really no point of me staying here." LeBlanc smiles at Yuna and walks back on to the hovercraft.

"Tidus do you mind getting Paine over and spend the night over at their house for the night, I think we need a girly sleepover to cure this mess." Yuna says. Tidus nods and walks out leaving Rikku with Yuna.

This Chapter is a bit longer just a bit, Please review as it will help me


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sorry for not keeping my promise, wasn't really with it… well any way I have promised to update 2 stories so I can get back on track anyway happy reading!

"Hi Yuna so what has happened to Rikku?" Paine asked, she had just arrived and saw Rikku hunched up on the sofa, crying.

"Well I'm really not sure, one minute she was laughing and cursing Gippal the next well, see for your self." Yuna replied with a sigh

"I'm okay I really am hehe, see I'm smiling! So a girly sleep over sounds perfect so lets get changed, normal sleepover rules remember!" Rikku laughs, it was so obvious that she was forcing herself to smile

"Yeah of course I remember! Right on the count of three! Last one has to cook! One, Two, Three" screams Yuna and the three girls scramble into a room to get changed into their night ware. Rikku came out first in a red short and a large yellow T-shirt, then Paine came out in a normal sized, black T-shirt and black shorts and Yuna was the last, she wore a green short and a small white T-shirt.

"Ha-ha, you have to cook!" Rikku shouted!

"Oh, man why do I always be last" Yuna complained

"Cus you always fold up your clothes before coming out" Paine said under her breath and loud enough for Rikku to hear

"Well I guess you two get to play the second round when I cook AGAIN!" Yuna sighed and walked into the kitchen

"Next round, Winner gets to relax and loser to get the drinks" Rikku smiled she never lost at this

"One, Two, Three! Tickle!" screamed Paine only to roll on the floor and screaming with laughter because Rikku already had started tickling her,

Screaming with laughter, Paine said "I... Gi...ve...U...p...st...op...Ri...kk...U!" Rikku stopped and smiled she had won again

"So you lost as well?" Yuna asked

"Yeah, don't really know how she does that, not laughing when being tickled? I could never do that" Paine smiled she had a weakness that only Yuna and Rikku knew, she was ticklish, she thought how can they know when Baralai doesn't! She shook her head, who even cares!

"Dinner ready!" Yuna shouted

"Drinks ready!" Paine shouted

"I'm ready!" Rikku shouted, the three sat down and started eating

"Lets keep you two updated eh!" Rikku laughed, she thought telling someone might help

"Okay" Yuna and Paine said

"Well the last time I came here and caught you two with Tidus and Baralai doing... never mind that, when I got back Gippal was acting really weird so I thought he was just tired from his trip so I left it there. Then the next day he was being all kind and stuff... and we had a great day until he told me he had to leave the day after forever, he never really said why, but I was too shocked to ask him. I just ran for it and to a small in where I stayed the night, then the next day I went to find Gippal he had already left! Leaving me the with his un-finished machinery, the place temple and this" Rikku ran and got Rippal and turned him on

"Rikku I love you" Rippal said, Yuna smiled, she knew Gippal must have left Rikku for a reason

"YRP! We have another mission, to find Gippal!" Yuna smiled

Paine smiled "I'm in but what about the boys, you sure they'll let us, I mean they are a little over protective!"

"I don't care about them; I care about Rikku the most!" Yuna said

"Okay, I'm on!" Paine smiled

Rikku smiled this time it was a true smile she was really thankful that she had wonderful friends like Yuna and Paine "Thanks" Rikku said

They spent the rest of the night preparing for the journey ahead! The journey that hopefully get Gippal back


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Okay then another chapter, the best I have done although he other one was short if I finish this and in a good mood tomorrow I might MIGHT just start chapter 6… I wonder how long this will be… anyway the adventure starts now!

"What, what do you mean going away Paine?" Baralai shouted, everyone stared at him... even Tidus who was also on a rage

"Baralai, calm down, just think that I'm going on holiday" Paine said,

"But I know your not! Your going to save Spira... no wait your going to help Rikku! I mean i can trust Rikku and Yuna to look after you its just... I'LL MISS YOU" screams Baralai and flings himself on Paine. Paine didn't do much apart from trying to get him off.

"If it wasn't for your mate Gippal I wouldn't need to go! Anyway my mind is set I'm going so you'll have to get used to missing me!" Paine screams wondering why Baralai is making so much fuss of her going on a quest. Tidus should be the one who is doing this!

"Right, good luck on finding Gippal and stay safe any trouble just call me or Baralai on the com sphere okay!" Tidus tells Yuna over the racket Baralai is making

"Sure will Tiddie" Yuna replies and gives Tidus a last hug before stepping out of the house to where Rikku was. Paine followed shortly and the three girls once again was back in action.

"So where is our first stop again?" asks Rikku Yuna got out the map of Spira where places was circled.

"Number one is... Moonflow! Where Brother kindly is then taking us to Zanarkand Ruins then we travel by our self all the way down to Beside but hopefully we'll find Gippal by then so, I guess we can see Moonflow here we come" and the three trio did their YRP stand which caught the attention of many passers. Not a good start as now many people want to say hello...

"You know we should stop doing that! We already get enough attention when we walk into the street let alone doing our YRP trio" Paine says

"So you're still not getting used to all the attention right?" Yuna laughs

"Nah, not really I mean I wish I was just another plain dull citizen in Spira!" Paine laughs; she knows that it can't be done...

"You know I wish I didn't have such a strict family... they get on my nerves sometime..." Rikku trailed off

"But you think Gippal is even more of a pain right now right!" Yuna says

'Yeah..." Rikku says softly

"You know I was I know how it feels, I lost Tidus once remember, it was hard... but you know, you only realize how much they are in your life once you lose them... and now I love my Tidus twice as much I did before." Yuna says cheering up at the end of the sentence.

"You know... I never told you this well much... but I am well not as lucky as you, I lost my family before I could know how to love them and sadly I can't bring them back" Paine said with a sigh

"Thanks guys, you know when I find Gippal; I'll love him eh... I'll use the fact that i can still have what I love and I will love him whether or not I find him..." Rikku smiles, this trip is already making her feel better, even thought they have only started, Rikku felt more then ever she could trust her trusty old pals!

"Remember Luca..." Rikku said with a smile, this is where their adventure started with trying to find Tidus...

"Yeah I'll always remember... the concert..." Yuna said

"Kicking the guards butt..." Paine added

"Having fun!" Rikku finished off. They smiled, it was like they were back to the beginning...

The end of that chapter a little longer... hope you like it


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Hmmm I need help on planning what's happening next shall, I make them fight? Or recalling what happened before or? Please review to help me choose!

"There it is!" Yuna, screamed, YRP had been walking for hours trying to find the hotel they stayed in every time they went to Luca.

"Hi, we're back, 3 rooms please" Rikku smiled at the man behind the counter.

"Um... sorry Princess Rikku, Lady Yuna and Lady Paine we don't have any rooms to spare!" the man sighed "I don't have a clue why people just keep coming in asking for rooms!"

"So does that mean you can't do anything for your 3 beloved saviors?" Rikku pouted and put her sad face on,

"Okay! Okay! I do have a empty cellar, but it has no light supply what so ever!" the man said giving up to Rikku's face.

"At half the price?" Yuna asked

"And, we get to see your record data book of people?" Paine jutted in

"Yes, yes, yes may I ask why do you want to see the record book?" the man asked

"I'm afraid if we told you we would have to kill you" Yuna smiled and held her hand for the key and the book as for Rikku and Paine they went out and some how came back with plenty of food supply and lamps, in a record time. The man lead them down the steps to the cellar holding some sleeping bags and all the spare pillows he could find! The girls was ready for the long night, well you couldn't say it was long, as it was already 3 am in the morning!

"This isn't that bad!" Rikku said admiring the room it was all full of pillows and duvets, not a bad room to be honest!

"Come on lets get searching" Paine said opening the book, boy was it big, the book itself was too full to be able to close, and the girls had to find Gippal's name in there by tomorrow!

"Look there's Lulu's name and Wakka's!" Yuna pointed out they had just gone over half way when they found someone they knew of but only it was the wrong person!

"I think we should start from the back I mean he couldn't of got that far back from the book he only left about 4 days ago!" Paine was starting to use her head only it was a little late. They flipped the book and started to look again for Gippal name when

"Found it!" Rikku screamed!

"Where?" Yuna asked scanning the page but with no luck of finding it

"I can't see it either, Rikku are you seeing things?" Paine asked looking worried, Rikku smiled and pointed at the book. The name read "Gippy"

"Look at her she is so cute!" Rikku whispered into Paine's ear trying not to wake up Yuna. The girls was staring at Yuna sleeping it had been a long night and despite them not sleeping till 5am, Paine and Rikku managed to get up at 9 in the morning as for Yuna

"I never knew she sucked her thumb when she was sleeping" Giggled Paine, who was also amazed how Yuna slept

"Tiddie, Tiddie, Tidus love you honey" Yeps Yuna was sleep talking

"You know Yuna has changed so much after losing Tidus and now after finding him strange!" Rikku said munching away on a bag of crisp she was hungry despite the gang didn't stop eating until the moment they all decided to go to sleep.

"I'm awake! Tid... Oh... hehe" Yuna laughed, she had a good dream.

"So, I guess when Yuna is ready, we set off to Moonflow?" Rikku asks

"Should be but I think we will need to make a pit stop at Djose" Paine answered

"Well at least we won't need to worry about accommodation!" Rikku laughed

'Ready!" Yuna screamed followed by her tummy rumbling. YRP laughed and sat down to eat on the last few snacks before heading down to Djose.

Wow! Another chapter up! Help should I carry on the story as it is nice n friendly or should I encounter some attacks? Oh help! xXx


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hiya sorry for keeping you all waiting for this chapter when was my last update? Nah can't remember! I think I might only write this story to 8-9-10 chapters! Cus I have another story line... xXx

* * *

"Hiya workers, how's the work going?" Rikku asked a worker

"Not bad, a steady income and fast workers!" the worker reported with a smile and then got back to work

"How lucky, I mean if Gippal wanted to sell this he would make a fortune!" Paine said "I haven't been here for ages you know, it's changed a lot, more welcoming."

"Tonight, we'll have a bed to sleep on at least!" Yuna laughed

"And some decent food" Rikku smiled "Sleepover rules!"

"Okay, wait does that mean I'll have to cook again?" Yuna pouted and sighed, she was used to it though

"Lets not talk here, we'll disturb the workers come up into the office" Rikku said walking up to the door...

* * *

"Moonflow xXx" Rikku took the note from the door

"Well it's not hand written, but it looks like your handwriting, Rikku" Yuna said

"Done by a machina or something like that" Paine said

"Gippal's Rikku handwriting machina" Rikku said, obviously knowing what wrote the note, "But only Gippal has it, we made it together, Gippal must be leaving me clues, so does that mean..." Rikku trailed off

"...He loves you?" Paine finished the sentence off for Rikku

"Of course he does!" Yuna yelled and took the note off from Rikku "No pit stop here, Moonflow ASAP!" Yuna already took off walking down the steps Paine following shortly with Rikku who was still in a daze...

"He still loves me, loves me" Rikku whispered "HE LOVES ME" Rikku screamed, giggled, and took the lead to Moonflow!

"Moonflow and faith... Tidus!" Yuna said, "Places bring back so many good memories you know?" Yuna was in a happy mood, too happy to realise that Paine and Rikku had been searching for a room to stay in for nearly an hour now

"Rikku, Yuna, we have luck this guy has one room left, it's a king size one, so I think we'll be alright!" Paine called out to the girls who was making there way to her

"Here are the bill girls, 200gil per night" The man smiled to them, like he really like them loads. Yuna who was getting freaked out by the man found the money and took the key and settled off to the room.

"666, hey Yuna you missed it" Rikku said at Yuna

"Oh sorry wasn't looking on that side, 666 a bit creepy huh?" Yuna asked looking at the door

"Nah, it's only a number" Paine said taking the key and unlocking the door

"Wowie! This is so cool!" Rikku screamed jumping on the bed, boy was it a king size bed, it was massive!

"Knock knock. Knock knock"

"I'll get it" Rikku screamed jumping off the bed forward rolled to the door and opened it with a smile

"A message for Princess Rikku" The waiter said holding an envelope for Rikku

"Thanks" Rikku said witha smile, he wasn't that bad looking...

* * *

"Omga Ruins, getting close xXx" Rikku had the note in her hands, she was confused very confused

"Tiddie, I miss you a lot hunny how are you?" Yuna screamed at the com sphere getting over excited by the ace of Tidus

"I miss you too Yunie" Tidus smiled

"Hey Yunie is my word!" Pouted Rikku

"Can I please talk to Paine now" Baralai shouted

"Can I please not talk to Baralai now, I have an upset tummy" Paine giggled, signaling that there was nothing wrong with her

"What my Pan Pan is ill? I thought I told you to look after my Pan Pan for me YUNA!" Baralai pouted... like a girl

"Pan Pan! When did Dr. P was Pan Pan?" Rikku asked trying to control herself from laughing

"Baralai! I told you not to call me that in front of Yuna and Rikku" Paine shouted snatching the sphere off of Yuna

"I thought you'll get better, when you here me say Pan Pan" Baralai said looking pleased at himself which got himself a blank screen. Paine turned the com sphere off.

"What was that for?" Whaled Yuna

"We need to get some restYuna" Paine said with a yawn

"Oh,I forgot, another note by the same machina" Rikku said holding out the note

"Well that's our next stop then!" Yuna said "Y"

"R"

"P"

The girls fell to sleep on the King size bed all dreaming of the one they love.


	8. Chapter 8

I give you all permission to kill me… Sorry! I really am! Am I forgiven? I'll update ASAP! Just a note: I'm going on a 3 day holiday with my best friends! But I'll carry on updating though xXx

* * *

"Hmmm, I don't like it here… it's too scary" Yuna said jumping behind Rikku, she was in the lead to find another note hopefully

"Yuna maybe you should hold on to her arm not you bikini strap, it looks like it's going to fall off" Paine reminded Yuna, Rikku's thief dress sphere didn't have much to it… Yuna blushed and immediately let go of Rikku's bikini straps and held on to her arm

"Woo!" Paine screamed, Rikku and Yuna turned around to see a piece of paper fluttering to the ground. Yuna picked it up only to realise she let go of Rikku's hand and grabbed held of it shortly after she got the paper

"Don't worry, Paine will come back after this trail; better go to Guadosalam before it gets dark. What's that all about Rikku?" Yuna asks

"I don't have a clue but I think we'll follow what this paper says, it's in the same font, it must be all of Gippal's doings lets just go… before it gets dark" Rikku said holding Yuna's hand harder then ever; they was both as petrified as each other.

* * *

"Guadosalam, not as scary, at least there are people here" Yuna said lightning the grip on Rikku's hand

"Yeah first it was Seymour's house then Chateau Leblanc's, and now just another holiday destination, if you could call it that!" Rikku whispered she was too admiring the scenery, since Leblanc no longer needed Chateau Leblanc and no one wanted to buy it, (they was all pretty sure who ever lived there was against Yuna). Leblanc decorated it and turned it into a holiday resort for the family or couples, if you say the pinkness was really appropriate for every type of person then it was the place for you.

"I agree, a little bit over the top with the pinkness, and I'm a huge fan of pink but…" Yuna said trailing off

"I think we should just book a room and carry on the journey tomorrow it has been a long day." Rikku smiled they was both tired walking and getting over the shock of a disappearing Paine. It's been a long day. Yuna nodded and they both headed off to the front desk.

"Room for two, or two rooms for one?" The man behind the desk asked, who was wearing pink

"Room for two, would be fine. Girls like sticking together." Yuna said politely, this was the first time in her life she would say she would like to share a room with Rikku as she wasn't a love to sleep love the bed person, she was always bouncy.

"Your wish is my command" The man said handing over the key "Room 666, and there is no fee for you two, Leblanc put a list of people who doesn't have to pay and you two are both in it" The man smiled and gestured the right way to head for.

"Room 666 again Yuna… scary of what?" Rikku asked even though they both knew it was just some coincident but it was still rather scary.

"I can't believe the toilets and the kitchen is pink!" Rikku screamed

"I want to phone Tiddie…" Yuna said a tear streamed down her face, she had been through the worst nightmares and adventures anyone could have had and yet when it came to Tidus she was a child again

"I know you do… and I'm sorry for getting you into this mess… stupid Gippal! But think if we phone Tidus, Baralai will know Paine is missing and then…" Rikku stopped, Yuna gulped she knew what the consequences were, Baralai acting like a girl… scary thoughts came to their heads shudders

"I think I'll take a shower… I think I need one to cool me down…" Yuna said holding onto her head shaking it, she was tired, very tired.

"Sing Yuna, when you sing it makes you feel happier and when you sing I feel more relaxed" Rikku smiled, maybe this trip was getting in to them too much Yuna missing Tidus, Rikku missing Gippal and them both having no idea how Paine is and whether if she was okay or not… maybe once in a life time this trip was proving to much for the heroes…

"Yeah I'll sing" and Yuna started singing Real Emotion in the showers and leaving a little gap in the door so that Rikku could hear her singing, for a moment the two girls was back to a peaceful life.

* * *

"Rikku?" Yuna walked in to the room to find Rikku asleep she tucked her in to the bed and smiled, she was the little baby cousin she knew…

knock knock

"Huh I wonder who that could be." Yuna said opening the door "Oh my Ri…" Yuna was stopped by a hand and was lead out into the room next door…

* * *

"Yunie where are you?" Rikku said looking for Yuna only to find another letter in the same font

"Don't worry about Yuna and well done for getting so far the last challenge lays in the next destination. Thunder Plains. Good Luck."

"What in the Spira is Gippal or who ever this person is trying to make me do…? Thunder Plains my worst enemy with out my friends for support…" Rikku cried in the middle of a Pink room that was supposed to be comforting and relaxed.

* * *

Wowie! Another chapter up! Longer this time and I think it was very good the next chapter should be the last… never know xXx 


	9. Chapter 9

This should be a very detailed chapter as the weather here is just like it in the thunder plains, rain, thunder and lighting sigh

* * *

Rikku trembled as thunder shook the sky, rain fell heavily on the Al Bhed girl she was small, tiny and terrified in this world no longer her strong self and the worst of all she was alone.

"Gippy… whe…reee are yyyyyyou" Rikku stammered out and carried on walking wishing she had brought some more dress spheres out. She was wearing her thief dress sphere and wished for something more warm, if only she was with Gippal he would keep her warm but no, Gippal had disappeared and she needed to find him and with that she headed closer to her destination.

"Arhhhhhhh" Rikku screamed as lighting bolted down from the sky barley missing Rikku, she was in tears and still she carried on walking, walking for Gippal, and walking for love.

* * *

_Flashback_

Rikku was 12 and it was one of those days where you could tell the weather was turning for the worse… knock knock

"Rikku open up, Rikku, it's going to rain and I'll catch a cold" Gippal, 13 was screaming through the window

"I know its going to rain it'll also turn into a thunder storm!" Rikku screamed from under her covers

"That's why I'm here, silly when do I climb through your window?" Gippal paused; he always climbed through the window he sighed "RIKKU OPEN THE BLOODY WINDOW OR I'LL BREAK IT THEN YOU'LL HAVE NO WINDOW TO PROTECT YOU FROM THE LIGHTING AND THUNDER!" Rikku opened the window just on time as rain lighting and thunder filled the sky.

"Arghhh!" Screamed Rikku and hid under the bed covers shaking

"Cid's girl it's okay I'm here look I brought my favorite story book I'll read to you just ignore the thunder and lightning" Gippal said and started reading. They ended up falling asleep together with Rikku hugging Gippal tightly. Until that was Brother found them in the morning and tried to kill Gippal.

* * *

"Gippy, when will you read to me?" Rikku asked she had been day dreaming about the past so much that she completely missed a little dent in the ground

"Poopies!" Rikku said on the floor hoping that the thunder wouldn't hit her. She was about to get up she realised that there was something beneath the patch of earth she dug it up with hope it would lead her to Gippal. A sphere, all she needed now was a sphere player. Back to Guadosalam!

* * *

"One room with a sphere player please…" Rikku said as tears streamed down her face she was tired and just wanted Gippal in her arms to comfort her, the man didn't bother asked what was wrong he just handed over the key Room 666. She ran for the room hoping that the sphere contained something from Gippal.

"Yuna? Paine? Wh... What are you doing here?" Rikku stammered as she entered the room to see her friends well and alive.

"Watch the sphere and it will all become a dream" Yuna said giving Rikku a hug she had gone a long way and it has been a long day. Rikku smiled with in her tears she walked to the sphere player and put the sphere in

She watched it in silence.

"I'm going to kill pops and Brother, will you help me Yunie… Paine?" Rikku looked to the right and left of her that was where she saw them last right?

"Cid's Girl, be Gippal's girl again?" a familiar voice said

"Gippal!" Rikku screamed and ran to Gippal who stood in the door way smiling, Rikku hugged Gippal and she never wanted to let go "Don't go please" Rikku stammered she was still crying but at least she was crying with Gippal

"I won't leave you ever again but you have to promise me one thing." Gippal said holding Rikku at full arms length

"I'll promise anything." Rikku said

"Don't kill Cid or Brother, they'll end up killing me" Gippal said and hugged Rikku whispering softly "They was only trying to protect you."

"Um guys do you mind if we come back in, people think were in action again standing in the corridors waiting." Yuna said with a smile

"Come on lets get some rest, I'm knackered!" Rikku said entering the room and jumped on the bed.

"Oh Yuna, Paine I have a little gift for you." Gippal said with a smile a cocky one "Be our bridesmaid for our wedding and COME IN GUYS" Gippal shouted and in came Tidus and Baralai.

"Tiddie" Yuna screamed

"Pan Pan!" Baralai Screamed

"I miss you Yunie!" Tidus said

"Call me Pan Pan again and you're going down!" Paine said

"Hey Yunie is MY word!" Rikku pouted and all of them laughed. Like nothing had ever happened.

* * *

2 months later

"Gippal… I think we have to get married quicker then you think…" Rikku said

"Huh, why is that?" Gippal asked

"I um… I have the living Rippal!" Rikku said

"Oh that's great!" Cid said out of no where

"So you don't mind me and Rikku…" Gippal trailed off

"Can we say no with out our heads staying firmly on our necks?" Brother asked

"Nope" Paine said also appearing

"I will take care of that Pan Pan you have Junior Pan Pan in you so stay sitting down and don't move or you Junior Pan Pan will start kicking you" Baralai said

"So you was pregnant then Paine, ever thought of telling me?" Yuna asked

"Walk slower Yuna or the squirt inside you will start kicking again!" Tidus said

"Talk about keeping secrets!" Paine said

"Hey how did you all get in I thought I locked the gates." Gippal said

"Gippy I think you might find an airship in the court yard or something like that." Rikku smiled she knew what her family was like.

* * *

That's it! My first ever fan fic finished! I hope you enjoyed it! xXx 


End file.
